Ese mayordomo, Seductor
by Suiseki
Summary: Sebastian está metido en la misma rutina de siempre... aunque para divertirse le gusta molestar a Maylene, hasta que un día pasa algo inesperado...


Aquí vengo con el segundo reto de mi amiga Shizenai ^^, lamento la tardanza, aquí esta.

Esta vez es Kuroshitsuji XD

**_**Disclaimer:**_ **Todos los personajes de kuro le pertencen a Yana Toboso menos un personaje que sale por ahi xDDDDDDD

**Advertecias: **hmmm pues creo que hay lemon jajajaja, aunque es el primer lemon hetero que hago jajajajajaja.

Sin mas que decir que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Ese Mayordomo, Seductor<strong>

Como cada mañana en la mansión Phantomhive está muy atareada, su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis hacia los preparativos para el desayuno, levantaba a los demás sirvientes de sus habitaciones, aunque a veces preferiría no hacerlo porque solían causarle más desastre que ayuda, pero si no lo hacía luego los iba a tener encima, así que mejor se ahorraba eso y por último levantaba y vestía a su amo Ciel Phantonhive.

-¡Bochan ya es hora de levantarse, hoy su agenda está muy apretada! –Le decía mientras iba recorriendo las cortinas para que entrara el sol de la mañana.

Ciel poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y con un gran bostezo quito las sabanas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras Sebastian lo preparaba para el gran día que les esperaba.

El mayordomo saco su reloj de bolcillo y lo miro.

-En diez minutos la mesa estará preparada, con su permiso.

Sebastian se retiró y a toda velocidad se dirigió directamente a la cocina, pero noto que no todo iba marchando como él quería.

-¿Por qué aún no han hecho sus quehaceres?-Les preguntaba a los sirvientes que estaban viendo el horno.

-¡Sebastian-San! Esto….

-Lo que quiere decir Finny es que el olor de ese pastel nos ha cautivado-Dijo Bard

-Yo no soy cómplice solo pasaba por aquí….-Dijo Maylene.

-Jo-jo-jo –Se escuchó de Tanaka-San.

Sebastian los miro seriamente.

-Pues no los quiero aquí vayan hacer sus tareas, Tanaka-San usted puede seguir donde está.

Dicho eso todos le obedecieron, excepto Maylene.

-¿Maylene? ¿Aun estas aquí? ¿Es que acaso quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo? –Se acercó seductoramente hacia ella.

A Sebastian le gustaba hacerla sonrojar, él ya sabía que Maylene tenía sentimientos por él.

-Esto… yo…. Iba a lavar la loza….

-Ah ya veo, muy bien, continua por favor-Sebastian se retiró a preparar la mesa.

Un par de minutos después….

-¿eh? ¿Aún no has terminado de lavar la loza? ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Le decía mientras él estaba posicionado tras de ella susurrándole al oído.

-Tan cerca…. No haga eso Sebastian-San-Le decía tartamudeando…

-Te ayudare

Sebastian agarro las manos de Maylene y empezó a fregar los trastos.

-¿Ves que rápido lo hago?

Aunque Maylene había perdido la conciencia ya hacia algunos minutos, fue demasiado para ella.

-Que haremos contigo –Él sonrió.

Para Sebastian ya era un hábito hacerle perder la conciencia o hacerla sonrojar, lo disfrutaba de alguna manera.

-Esta vez fue más rápido.

Sebastian la llevo a la habitación de la susodicha para que se recuperara y la tiro lentamente en la cama, la miro divertido, luego de eso regreso a la cocina.

«Ella parece un lindo gatito» cuando apareció ese pensamiento en el cerebro del mayordomo, el mismo se había petrificado y tenía una cara de shock.

-¡Sebastian!

Ese grito lo saco del shock inoportuno.

-Bochan…

-Dijiste que la mesa estaría en diez minutos, aun no la veo.

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, algo me hizo sacarme de mis casillas….

-¿Algo?

-No tiene importancia, no se preocupe.

Y en un santiamén la mesa ya estaba lista.

-Esta vez le traigo como desayuno un English Muffin con huevo revuelto y espárragos y además una guarnición de champiñones y papas al ajillo, como bebida un delicioso juego de naranja, buen apeti.

Aunque Ciel Phantomhive miraba a la comida con desinterés, empezó a engullir cada uno de los ingredientes que contenía el plato.

-¿Qué asuntos tenemos hoy?

-Tiene que ir a la inauguración de la nueva juguetería Phantomhive, ese es su principal tarea de hoy.

-Entiendo, últimamente he sido invitado a muchos eventos.

-Su influencia ha ido creciendo.

-Eso me agrada.

Sebastian sonrió.

-Finalmente como postre he hecho un pastel de albaricoque-Sebastian corto un trozo y se lo arrimo en un plato.

El peliazul agarro la cuchara, tomo un trozo y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Te has lucido Sebastian, esta delicioso.

-Gracias Bochan.

-Iré a preparar el carruaje.

El niño asintió y siguió comiendo el postre.

Cuando iba por los corredores de la mansión, se encontró con la despistada de Maylene, le dio un poco de gusto al ver que ya estaba bien.

-¿Maylene?

-¡Sebastian-San! –Dijo algo sorprendida.

-Sobro pastel de albaricoque en la cocina, para que le avises a Bard y a Finny.

-Bien yo se los diré- Decía tartamudeando.

-Por cierto tienes una mancha de hollín en un cachete… ¿andabas en la chimenea? –Sebastian saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolcillos y le limpio suavemente la mancha.

-Accidentalmente me resbale y caí cercas de ahí….-Decía sonrojada.

-Entiendo, ten más cuidado –Le sonrió –ahora si me disculpas.

Sebastian siguió su camino divertido por las expresiones que siempre mostraba Maylene.

Al poco tiempo, Sebastian y Ciel habían abordado el carruaje que los llevaría a la ciudad de Londres.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Hoy me complace presentarles a una destacada figura de la cual todos estamos orgullosos, hablo de Ciel Phantomhive, por favor denle un gran aplauso.

Toda la multitud reunida empezó a aplaudir.

-Gracias por venir a esta pequeña ceremonia de abertura para la nueva juguetería Phantomhive, yo les garantizo que esta juguetería será igual o incluso mejor que sus antecesoras, así que doy por inaugurada esta juguetería –Decía el joven phantomhive mientras con unas tijeras cortaba el listón que obstruía el paso a la entrada.

-¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pueden pasar!

Dicho eso la multitud no dudo ni un segundo para empezar a amontonarse una tras otra por pasar primero a la juguetería, el mayordomo vio que el pequeño Phantomhive corría peligro por la avalancha de la gente, así que fue en su rescate.

-¡Bochan eso fue peligroso!

-Lo hice porque sabía que tú vendrías por mí.

-Ha sido un gran éxito.

-Eso parece.

-Es hora de irnos, nos espera un largo camino, además tendremos un invitado en la mansión.

-Es verdad.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pero cuando regresaron a la mansión, todo era un completo desastre, por la mente de Sebastian ya estaba ideando un modo de como castigar a los inútiles sirvientes que no pueden hacer nada bien sin romperlo….

-¡Pero que dem…!

-¡Bard, Finny, Maylene! ¡Muéstrense de donde quiera que estén, si no lo hacen, de igual modo los voy a encontrar! –Dijo Sebastian.

Pero por ningún lado aparecieron.

-Esos….

-¡Sebastian! ¡Antes de eso quiero que arregles todo este desorden, recuerda que tendremos un invitado!

El mayordomo se inclinó.

-¡Yes my lord!

Así que como sus habilidades puso toda la mansión en orden, como debería de estar y en su travesía se encontró con Finny y Bard desmayados, se había sorprendido mucho, ya que alguien había puesto a esas personas en un estado inconsciente, tenía que ser alguien habilidoso.

-¡Interesante! –Sonrió.

Los recogió y los llevo a un lugar seguro para que se recuperaran, no era nada grabe.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Maylene, ella no se mostraba por ninguna parte, así que decidió buscarla, pero antes de eso…

-¡Bochan, creo que nuestro invitado ya ha llegado!

-Quieres decir que….

-En efecto.

-Un enemigo más…

-Bochan la mansión en este momento no es segura, quiero que se ponga a salvo, Tanaka-San, lo guiara al escondite que tenemos cercas de aquí, mientras yo me encargare de ese individuo.

-Te lo encargo.

-Bien, ahora vállense.

Sebastian estaba casi seguro que el intruso tenía a Maylene en su posesión y quien sabe qué demonios estuviera haciendo, pero gracias a sus habilidades demoniacas pudo encontrarlo sin una gota de sudor.

-Que linda mujer tienen los Phantomhive, sin esos anteojos, eres de mi tipo…

Maylene estaba indignada, sus habilidades asesinas estaban siendo retenidas por otro asesino y no podía hacer nada, solamente le escupió.

-¡PERRA!

El individuo estuvo a punto de golpearla otra vez pero Sebastian se interpuso.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! pero que tenemos aquí…. Un bastardo que abusa de su fuerza, no te preocupes Maylene yo me encargare de el-Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sebastian-San…

Después esa sonrisa dejo de ser una sonrisa y los ojos de Sebastian brillaban con ese tono rosado que caracterizaba a los demonios, se fue retirando poco a poco del lugar, hasta llegar a un lugar donde Maylene no pudiera ver, el individuo no dejaba de gritar.

-Quiere callarse es algo molesto….

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?

-Soy el mayordomo de los Phantomhive, conozco esta mansión hasta con los ojos cerrados.

El individuo estaba temblando ya que no le había soltado la mano desde que se interpuso y cada vez más le estaba aplicando más fuerza.

-Cometiste un gran error en subestimarnos, aunque debo admitir que eres más inteligente que otras personas Señor Frederick Stewart o mejor dicho Señor Asesino de damas.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo lo supe? Es fácil reconocerlo después de ver tantos volantes por todo Londres con su cara incrustada en ellos, ahora bien que podría hacer para que aprendiera su lección… -Se obligó a pensar un poco- esas manos que usa para matar si fueran inútiles ya no mataría y se sentiría desdichado, sería una gran satisfacción para mí, entonces eso hare.

-No espere…

Pero fue demasiado tarde el demonio no tuvo compasión y le fracturo los huesos de las manos y para asegurarse de que no lo volviera hacer le arranco una mano, luego lo ato, le vendo la mano y con una cinta le tapó la boca para que no fuera haciendo escándalo y lo introdujo en un carruaje que iba directo a la estación de policía.

-¡Buen viaje!

Después de eso regreso a donde se encontraba Maylene.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no respondió.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ha ocurrido?-Pregunto nuevamente.

Maylene lo vio de reojo.

-¿No quieres hablar de ello?

-¿Dónde están los demás? –Al fin respondió.

-A quién le importa dónde están los demás… solo quiero saber que ha ocurrido aquí. –La agarro por los hombros y la obligo a darse la vuelta para que lo mirara de frente.

-Ahora responde.

Pero Maylene estaba destrozada tenía una herida irreversible y en vez de hablar exploto en llanto y sin pensarlo abrazo a Sebastian.

Él estaba un poco sorprendido, pero le correspondió el abrazo y le acaricio el cabello.

Cuando Maylene se había calmado decidió hablar.

-Yo estaba comiendo el pastel que había preparado Sebastian-San en mi habitación, cuando de repente escuche un estruendo, decidí ir a ver que ocurría, y fue cuando ese idiota había entrado a la mansión, inmediatamente Finny y Bard se pusieron a la defensiva, finny empezó arrojarle cualquier cosa que su manos tocaban, pero sin ningún éxito, y de un momento a otro el individuo saco una especie de gas que hizo dormir a Finny y Bard, él se percató de mi presencia, corrí a mi habitación, ya que ahí tengo todas las armas, pero él fue más rápido que yo y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación él ya estaba tras de mi amenazándome con un cuchillo, trate de quitárselo con una patada, pero él fue más hábil que yo, me inmovilizo y me llevo al rincón donde nos encontrábamos, destrozo mis lentes…. –Sebastian noto la tristeza en sus ojos al termino de esa frase- me golpeo, me toco, pero gracias a usted no paso a mayores, estoy realmente agradecida.

-Entiendo, ahora ese bastardo está en la cárcel, y seguramente no saldrá de ahí en muchos años.

Maylene sonrió levemente.

-Hace un momento mentí, los demás están a salvo, Finny y Bard seguramente despertaran hasta mañana y Tanaka-San está cuidando del Bochan, así que estamos solos tu y yo en esta enorme mansión.

De repente un rubor rosado salto en las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Esas son las expresiones que me encanta ver de ti, voy hacer que te sientas mejor.

-¡Sebastian-San!

-Pero, tiene que hacerme una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?

-Esto será un secretito entre usted y yo madam.

-Un secreto, está bien…

Sebastian sonrió, y con su boca se quitó los guantes de las manos.

Empezó a masajear todas las partes donde había sido golpeada, a veces se retorcía porque aun sentía dolor, pero después se olvidó del dolor y empezó a disfrutar del masaje.

Desvistió a la dama con delicadeza, él se dio cuenta que había empezado a haber reacciones en su cuerpo, los pezones de los senos estaban rígidos, era una señal de que se estaba excitando. Se los toco y empezó a masajearlos suavemente con las llenas de los dedos índice y pulgar.

Maylene estaba completamente roja y avergonzada y a la vez no se creía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego una de las manos de Sebastian bajaron a la vagina, el empezó a tocar suavemente el clítoris de pelirroja,lo hacía tan delicadamente que Maylene no pudo soportar mucho y empezó a gemir del placer que le estaba dando el mayordomo de los Phantomhive.

«Es sorprendente que tocando este punto, las humanas pierdan sus cabales, aunque este método me ha servido muchas veces para sacar información» ese pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Sebastian.

Luego introdujo dos de sus dedos por el orificio de la vagina y empezó a explorar con sus dedos hasta dar con el punto indicado, y cuando Maylene dio un gemido más profundo que el anterior supo de inmediato que era el lugar indicado, empezó a tocarlo suavemente, ya que había descubierto que a Maylene le gustaba que se lo hicieran suavemente y en su expresión se veía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Luego poco a poco fue intensificando el rito, hasta que Maylene no pudo más y se sumergió en un gran orgasmo.

Había quedado satisfecha y el dolor sintió en algún momento había desaparecido.

Sebastian saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolcillos y se limpió las manos.

-Espero que con esto te sientas un poco mejor, descansa-Le dio un beso en la frente, luego Maylene cerro sus ojos.

«Ahora tengo que ir por el Bochan» se decía mientras caminaba de prisa por la mansión.

-¡Sebastian! ¡¿Dónde has estado?

-Me disculpo Bochan, pero ya todo está arreglado en la casa Phantomhive.

Y así ese día atareado había llegado a su fin.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Y como cada bucle de cada día, Sebastian se levantaba temprano para hacer los preparativos del día, y como cada mañana iba a despertar a los sirvientes y a vestir al Bochan.

Cuando los ojos de Maylene se abrieron, al lado de la cama vio una sorpresa que la había dejado sin palabras, eran sus lentes que una noche anterior había perdido a causa del intruso. De inmediato pensó en Sebastian, se vistió como pudo y fue en su encuentro.

-¡Sebastian-San!-Le grito al verlo por el pasillo llevar el carrito del té para el Bochan.

-Buenos días Maylene -Respondió.

-¿Cómo es que mis lentes….? ¿Usted lo ha hecho?

Sebastian sonrió.

-Soy el mayordomo de los Phantomhive, que sería de mí si no pudiera hacer una cosa tan simple como esa, ahora si me disculpas.

En el rostro de Maylene se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias Sebastian-San!

Luego se retiró hacer sus quehaceres y volvió a ser la sirvienta torpe de siempre.

-¡Buenos días Bochan! El té está listo….

Fin.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado, nunca me imagine escribir de esta pareja xDD, pero se me hizo muy interesante y me diverti mucho haciendo el fic, Shizenai espero que haya cumplido con tus espectativas xDDDD<br>Que pasen un bonito día y espero sus reviews ^^


End file.
